This disclosure relates to bag or pouch constructions. In particular, it relates to an arrangement from which a flowable material can be readily distributed, conveniently, by a user. The disclosure also concerns methods for preparing such arrangements and methods of using such arrangements.
A wide variety of items include materials, which, in use, are dispersed or spread over an area. Many of these items are flowable material, such as dry powder or particulate materials. Examples of these materials include grass seed, plant nutrients, insect dust, salt pellets, and colored chalk.
In use, such materials are generally dispersed over some surface. For those materials that are dispersed over the ground or plants, sometimes mechanical spreading equipment is used. While the equipment can be quite effective, it is often large, bulky, and is generally only desirable if a relatively large amount of material is to be spread over a relatively large area.
In many instances, mechanical spreading equipment is not appropriate. In addition, mechanical spreading equipment may need to be thoroughly cleaned between uses, which can be inconvenient.
In some instances, spreading has involved either hand spreading or spreading with a hand-held scoop of some type. This can be inconvenient and messy.
Alternate arrangements for spreading materials have been desirable.
A pouch arrangement is provided. The pouch arrangement includes first and second opposed panel sections. In preferred embodiments, each of the panel sections has opposite first and second ends and first and second side edges extending between the first and second ends. Preferred arrangements include a first stand-up gusset fold member oriented between the first and second panel sections along the first and second panel section first ends. Preferred embodiments also include a second gusset oriented between the first and second panel sections along the first and second panel section second ends. The second gusset includes a distribution aperture arrangement. For example, the second gusset may include a plurality of holes or slits therein, to allow flowable material to pass therethrough, selectively, in use. Preferred embodiments also include a handle along the first and second panel section first ends.
Preferred methods of filling a pouch construction are provided. Preferred methods include providing a pouch construction having an interior, a first gusset fold member at a first end of the pouch construction, and a second gusset at a second end of the pouch construction. In preferred embodiments, the second gusset will include a plurality of apertures, and the second end of the pouch construction will have a seal therealong to block external access to the second gusset. Preferred methods will include a step of at least partially filling the pouch construction interior with a flowable material through an opening in the pouch construction. The opening may be adjacent to the first gusset fold member or between the first and second end.
In preferred methods, after the step of at least partially filling the pouch, the opening, either adjacent to the first gusset fold member or between the first and second end, will be sealed to close access to the pouch construction interior. In preferred embodiments, this step will transform the first gusset fold member into a closed, stand-up gusset or the opening between the first and second end into a side seal respectively. This will permit the pouch construction to be displayed in a stand-up orientation, resting upon the first gusset.
Preferred methods of using pouch constructions as described herein will include providing a pouch having an interior, a first end, and a second opposite end. Preferably, there will be a stand-up gusset at the first end, an end seal at the second end, and a flowable material in the pouch interior. Preferred methods will include removing the end seal from the pouch to expose a second gusset. The second gusset will preferably include a distribution aperture arrangement.
Preferred methods will also include a step of orienting the pouch such that the gusset having the distribution aperture arrangement is located below the stand-up gusset. In other words, in preferred embodiments, the pouch construction will be inverted to point the gusset having the distribution aperture arrangement toward the ground. In preferred methods, the pouch is then shaken to distribute the flowable material from the pouch interior through the aperture arrangement, by the use of gravity and through the second gusset. Preferred embodiments also include grasping the handle and shaking the pouch to distribute the flowable material.
The disclosure includes within its scope: empty pouch arrangements with an opening through the first stand-up gusset fold member to be filled with material; pouch arrangements with material filled and stored therein; pouch arrangements with the end seal adjacent to the second gusset torn therefrom, methods of distributing particulate material utilizing such pouch arrangements; methods of preparation of such pouch arrangements; and methods of displaying such pouch arrangements in a stand-up configuration.
In the detailed description, discussions of each of these items are provided.